Entwined
by Akira Strife
Summary: Chapter 1 Summary: Seto needs a break from all of his work; finds himself journeying to clubs and meets a person exactly like him. Akira and Yami have difficulties seeing each other and keeping their relationship behind Seto’s back. Yami is feeling homesi


**Story Summary**: Seto needs a break from all of his work; finds himself journeying to clubs and meets a person exactly like him. Akira and Yami have difficulties seeing each other and keeping their relationship behind Seto's back. Yami is feeling homesick and longs to go home. Yugi's grandfather is on his death bed and the person he never thought he'd see again, comforts him. Chihiro has difficulties separating Malik from his Yami Marik and can't understand why Malik rather do evil then good. Ryou can't take living with his Yami anymore so moves in with Joey and finds it just as bad. After Ryou leaving, Bakura has no where to go so he's forced to stay with Yami and Yugi. Joey hates being in the love triangle between him, Mai and Valon and tries to woe Mai. Dartz believes Akira is the living, breathing, reincarnation of his wife Fiona and tries to capture her. Amelda falls in love with Seto and is unable to tell him due to rejection. A bunch of stories that all inter connect in the world of Yugioh. Leads to a developed plot line and a weird setting.

Alright! This is a brand new Yugioh story I'm doing, (yes I know I have tons) and it's going to be long! It will mostly consist of those situations above. There is yaoi and OC so if you don't like either, don't read!

**Various Pairings**

Akira (OC) and Yami  
Seto and?  
Chihiro (OC Julie's character) and Malik  
Malik and Marik

Rebecca and Yugi

Bakura and Saru (Saru-tan's character)  
Joey and Mai  
Valon and Mai  
Spiritra (OC) and?  
Amelda (Allester) and?  
Dartz and?

Blade (OC Donovan's character) and?  
Ryou and Syra  
Ryou and?

_**Minor Pairings**_

Raphael and Anzu  
Tristan and Serenity  
Trixie (OC Alida's character) and Duke  
Mokuba and Maura (OC Jasmine's character)  
Ishizu and?

Syra (OC) and El (OC Saru-tan's character)  
Glitch (OC Saru-tan's character) and Noa  
Alias (OC) and Odette

Yami if you wouldn't mind!

Yami: Akira-chwan does not own Yugioh, and if she did, most of these pairings would probably be real.

There yeah have it! If you are a fan of my stories, then you'll love this one. A mix of yaoi, OC and normal pairings all in one! I even like my story plot this time! Features almost the entire cast of Yugioh, there is some death, violence, course language and angst so read at your own risk!

_Chapter 1 Summary_: Seto needs a break from all of his work; finds himself journeying to clubs and meets a person exactly like him. Akira and Yami have difficulties seeing each other and keeping their relationship behind Seto's back. Yami is feeling homesick and longs to go home.

**Entwined**

**Chapter 1: All these happen to us**

Seto stared blankly at his computer screen, stopping for the first time in three hours. He rubbed the outside of his nose on either side then moved to his forehead, massaging the skin in order to relieve the pain. He closed his laptop and stood up from his chair. Maneuvering around the chair to face the window, he gazed at the different color sky. There was dark red, orange, purple even, making the sky different colors in different sections. The purplish black, however, dominated the sky signaling it would be dark soon at any time. Seto lifted his wrist to his eye level and gazed at the time.

"7:30" He mumbled as his eyes reverted to the city, "I'm done my work and its only 7:30pm!"

He hated finishing so early all the time. He loved seeing his family but he hated having nothing to do, nothing to occupy his mind. His sister was never around anymore, always out doing something and Mokuba constantly had Maura over, his only friend his age, besides Choko. Seto didn't like Mokuba associating with Choko though because he was the real son of the family that adopted his twin sister. He hated that family; almost as much as he hated the Kaiba family he was adopted by. The Dragon's were almost as bad as his own step father; they were very power hungry and would stop at nothing to get what they wanted.

"It's been two years now, hasn't it?" Seto asked no one in particular, a smile creeping across his face.

Yes, it had been two years since he saw his sister for the first time since they were roughly seven. After Seto's real parents died he was separated from his twin sister Akira. She was sold on the black market to the Dragon's family and raised as there child. They never told her about her real family or who her family was. All she had, was a picture taken just before there parents died of the five of them together, happily smiling. Only there first names and mom and dad were on the picture. Intelligence ran in the family though. Akira was able to track Seto down eight years later when he became head of Kaiba Corp at the age of 15. Seto knew right then it was his twin, they shared a special bond no other person could share unless they had a twin themselves.

That wasn't happily ever after though, not by a long shot. Akira's step father, Rick Dragon tracked her down and forced her to come back with them. Legally, Seto could do nothing because Rick was her guardian, but Seto wasn't going to lose his sister forever. He got together the best lawyers and was able to prove Rick was drunk and abusive, which was in fact true. Akira, being under the age of 15, could not decide where she went legally but the courts decided in the eyes of the law, Akira and Seto acted and conducted themselves way over the age of 15. Akira was then able to choose where she lived and that was with her twin and her younger brother.

"Detestable!" Seto said turning around so he was no longer facing the city.

Then there was Yami, the twin of Yugi. They tried to pull off that they were two halves of a person but Seto didn't buy it. There were two of them. Twins. He didn't know what his sister saw in them. Maybe the fact they were twins drew her closer to them but he hated it. He hated Yugi, but hated Yami even more. After he saw Akira expressed interest in Yugi and his twin Yami, he made it quite clear Akira was not to associate with either of them in any way. Honestly, he knew she wouldn't obey entirely but knew because of their special bond, she wouldn't disobey. Although they were the same age, Seto always seemed the older of the two, the one who took care of his sister and younger brother. He made the decisions and they would follow but if the decision was not fair, Akira would object and challenge his position. Most times, she gave into her brother but in this case she didn't. She said she might not get involved with either of them but she would not abandon them and would remain their friend. Seto didn't like it, but he wasn't going to persuade her. When his sister made her mind up, no one could change it.

Seto coughed in disgust. Already his mind was wandering to past events and other stuff he didn't want to think of. He made his way around the desk and to the elevator located to his immediate right. He had to get out of Kaiba Corp and find something, anything to do so he didn't have to think about things. Soon he'd be thinking about what Yami said, that there's more to life then meets the eye and magic truly exists.

Akira looked at the clock hanging in her room.

"7:30…Seto would still be working," Akira said sitting up from her bed and walking over to her closet.

Akira didn't want to get caught leaving the house by Seto or she wouldn't get to see Yami tonight. Secretly, behind Seto's back, Akira has been seeing Yami. She hated lying and hiding things from her twin but she couldn't deny her feelings. Yami taught her that. 'Follow your heart, it'll never lead you astray' is what he used to tell her in arguments about their relationship. If Yami hadn't taken the initiative, they probably wouldn't be together.

Akira smiled as she got changed into her favorite outfit, jeans and a halter top; remembering past times. More specifically, the time she met him and why they were together.

After Akira finally got fed up with her step father and his constant verbal and physical abuse, she decided to pursue her family in the last place she remembered being with them, Domino City. She grabbed what she possibly could carry in a backpack, all of her sentimental value items such as her deceased step mother's locket and her picture of her real family, and headed out. She got on the city bus immediately so that she wouldn't have to walk the whole way. It was a long walk to Domino, about 100 miles. She sat in the only seat available, a free seat at the very back.

About a half an hour into her trip, someone came on the bus and sat beside her. A short little girl, about the age of 11 or 12, with blonde hair, clutching a teddy bear. She smiled up at Akira immediately as if they were life long friends and started the conversation by saying 'Hi, my name's Rebecca. What's yours?'. They hit it off great and became good friends just by talking on the bus on the way to Domino City. Akira found out that Rebecca too was going to Domino to visit a friend of hers named Yugi Motou. Rebecca talked about Yugi the whole trip and didn't stop until the bus did. Rebecca invited Akira to go with her to Yugi's and Akira decided too. That's when she first met him.

It was hard to choose. The moment she walked through that Kame Game Shop door, she knew she'd be connected with Yugi and Yami forever. It was a feeling, but an instinctive feeling she always followed. Yugi was the greatest friend and the nicest guy she had ever met and Yami following close behind. Yami was more outgoing while Yugi tend to listen. They were like opposites but with the same likes and dislikes. She couldn't quite place it but she knew Yami, the name meaning, meant something. She couldn't choose between them, she developed feelings for both of them.

After getting to know the boys and their closest friends, Tristan, Anzu, Ryou and Joey, Akira was introduced to her brother for the first time. They knew right away who Akira described and was searching for. They couldn't understand why but showed her to her brother's home anyway. She saw her brother, Seto, exiting a limo and knew that he was her twin.

Akira didn't know how to repay her new friends. Rebecca, the one that led her to them, became like a younger sister to her and the rest became close friends. However, she didn't get close to Joey, instinctively knowing her brother's rather dislike for him, and sided with that instinct. She also felt and knew Anzu was completely in love with Yami but he didn't seem to share the feeling. Yugi, however, was in love with Anzu but she didn't share the feeling. Akira couldn't understand how Anzu could love one but not the other. Akira couldn't love just one of them, couldn't spend time with just one of them, she had to be with both equally. Akira envied Anzu, being able to choose one on top of the other but learnt that it's better to love both then love one and lose them.

Yami didn't want to hurt Yugi so never developed a passionate feeling for Anzu. Yugi assured him, time and time again it was ok but he never bought it. Yugi was secretly thankful towards Yami not being interested in Anzu but found out the real reason. Yami had his eyes set on Akira.

Like Yugi for Anzu, Yami would do anything to protect Akira, to be near Akira. When they walked, Yami would secretly move closer unsuspecting until he was directly beside Akira at all times. Yugi knew, by Akira's reaction, she cared about someone else but also knew she cared about Yami as well. He couldn't quite place who the other person was until Anzu said it.

Anzu wanted Yugi to be in love with someone else so that her words wouldn't hurt him when she confessed to liking Yami, and only Yami. Anzu also knew, by the look on Yami's face, Yami had feelings for Akira. Anzu thought, by setting Yugi and Akira up, it would destroy the lust feeling Yami had for Akira and leave him open to dating her with no regrets or guilt. She tried but it didn't work. By setting up a date between Akira and Yugi, she finalized the fact she'd never gain Yami's love and it wasn't Yami who did it, it was Yugi. Yugi talked to Akira that whole day and told her Yami's real feelings and his. Akira knew, Yugi cared about her but he also told her he'd never want to get involved with her. Yugi told Akira that Yami cared about her and they should be together. Yugi smiled when he said the words to Akira, and she felt happier. She was finally able to realize the feeling inside her.

On Anzu's date with Yami, she found out through desperate measures that no matter what she did, Yami didn't look at her that way. Even though Akira was on a date with Yugi, Yami still cared about her, still craved to be by her side. Anzu knew then, there was nothing she could do; nothing she could say to make Yami love her, date her.

Akira and Yugi, Anzu and Yami met up at Yugi's home shortly after their dates and sat in the living room. Anzu struck up a conversation but it was short lived when Akira requested to speak with Yami. Anzu felt like she hadn't lost him yet, that maybe Akira would tell Yami she had no interest in him and he'd finally give up. The feeling was short lived when Yugi told her that he convinced Akira to follow her heart. Yugi told her that she really loved the both of them, but he could never commit, never date Akira. He also told Anzu that he found out Akira secretly longed for Yami all along and they were meant to be together. This crushed Anzu. She could never look at Yugi the same. Yugi would always be her friend but if she dated him, she'd have that constant reminder she could never get Yami because of Yugi's actions and it tore her up. She refused his question.

Thanks to Yugi, Akira and Yami were able to admit their feelings. She felt bad that Yugi didn't get what he wanted but he assured them, watching them together made him happy. She didn't believe it at first, but Yami told her, like her and Seto, he shared a special bond with Yugi and knew Yugi was telling the truth. Akira felt better and so they started dating behind Seto's back and with Yugi's consent.

Through all of her memories, Akira was already out of her house and halfway to Yugi's house to see Yami.

Seto continued to walk down the streets of Domino with his eyes fixated forward. He so a flash and looked up to see the city lamps turn on. He grinned and continued on. Coffee shops, stores, and arcades, nothing seemed to catch Seto's eye.

"Domino is…boring." He spoke aloud but not loud enough for anyone passing by to hear.

He stopped. A new club had come into Domino a week ago called 'City Slump' after the band that played there every night. He shrugged and decided to walk in to check the place out.

There were a lot of people and the club was pretty busy. The bouncers were about to stop him when they saw who it was and backed off. Everyone knew Seto Kaiba, Domino's millionaire and dared not to stand up to him otherwise they'd be out a job. Seto recognized the song because his sister listened too it all the time. It was 'River' by Tatsuya Ishii, a singer for many popular anime songs. The lead guitarist in the band was also singing but he really didn't pay any attention. Seto took a seat at the bar and listened to the song with his back turned to the band.

"What'll it be Mr. Kaiba?" The bartender asked Seto as he sat down.

"Give me a Martini, Bubba," Seto said as if he knew the bartender.

"Right away." Bubba answered walking away. Almost instantly, he came back and gave Seto his Martini. Seto maneuvered his finger around the top of the glass listening to the Japanese lyrics of the song playing behind him. He heard the final lyrics and the song begin to die until eventually it stopped completely. The club filled up with sounds of cheers and claps almost directly after the song ended. Seto grunted and took a sip from his drink.

"Hi there handsome, care to buy a girl a drink?" A blonde woman with at least a size double d chest asked standing beside Seto.

"You know very well, I could buy this whole place for you," Seto said looking at the girl and grinning, "But I doubt very much I want to buy anything for you."

"How dare you! It's true then, with great money comes great ignorance!" The girl spat but still she didn't leave.

"I suggest you leave, before I really lose my temper." Seto threatened turning back to his glass and ignoring the woman's rants. After a few more sentences the woman realized Seto wasn't listening anymore and walked off.

"Way to blow off the prostitute." A masculine voice came from behind Seto. Seto didn't bother to turn around; he just kept his eyes on his drink. The man decided to sit beside Seto, ordered the same as Seto and dropped something hard on the floor beside him. Seto looked down at what dropped, a guitar, leaning up against the stranger's stool. Seto looked up at the man sitting next to him. He didn't look any older then 16 or 17.

"You know it's against the law for people under 19 to drink?" Seto stated more then asked turning his gaze forward once more.

"Yep. I also know you're under age too," The man said, "Seto Kaiba."

"Touché." Seto said taking a drink of his Martini, finishing it off before looking at the man again, "You're the lead singer and player for that band huh?"

"Yep. The only way I can get money, I'm not very good at work." The man said holding out his hand, "My name is Blade King."

"Blade? That's an odd name." Seto said turning away to signal he didn't want to shake hands.

"I guess it is isn't it?" Blade said turning his gaze forward and dropping his hand, "It's kind of a nickname."

"You go buy a nickname?"

"Its better then my real one."

"Did you get in changed?"

"Yep." Blade concluded, "Paid like 100$ too. It was worth it though, how bout you? Have you always been called 'Seto' or is that a company name or something?"

"My name is my name. I haven't changed it." Seto said.

"Two more Martini's please!" Blade ordered before looking back at Seto, "I haven't seen you here before."

"And you'll never see me here again." Seto said harshly, "I can pay for my own drink you know"

"Yeah I know but still," Blade said as they received the drinks, "My treat."

"Whatever." Seto said taking a drink.

"You're quite the speaker." Blade joked taking a drink also, "I don't talk much either."

"Could've fooled me," Seto said.

"Yeah I guess," Blade laughed, "I usually don't talk this much. I find you interesting,"

"You barely know me,"

"I know enough to find you interesting,"

"Really?"

"Yep!" Blade concluded again, "Mr. Seto Kaiba, age 15, brother to Mokuba Kaiba and head of Kaiba Corp."

"You forgot my other sibling," Seto grinned, "Guess you don't know everything."

"Hmm…another sibling?" Blade asked, "Does he/she never go out in public or something?"

"It's none of your business; I'm just proving you wrong. You don't know me." Seto stated.

"You're right. I don't." Blade said standing up, "But you don't know me either."

"I don't care." Seto said.

"Really then why haven't you left yet?" Blade smiled, "Well see yeah. I have another song to play."

Blade caught Seto there. Normally, Seto would get up and leave when people were annoying him but he rather liked the conversation shared by him and Blade. He decided to stay the rest of the night, listening to his songs.

Akira had just made it too the street where the Game Shop was located on. She was listening to her mp3 player to the song 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day. She felt it applied to her some times and thought it was a good song to listen to on her way to Yugi's place.

She got to the door finally, and knocked. She could hear grunts and footsteps so she took off her head phones and placed them along with her mp3 player in her handbag.

"Hello?" An older voice came as he opened the door, "Ah miss Akira! It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Motou," Akira smiled.

"You must be here to see Yami, come on in." Grandpa Motou said, moving away from the door so Akira could walk in and shut it behind her, "I'll get him."

"No it's okay. I will." Akira nodded and walked into the living room. Yugi was playing Chinese checkers against Anzu, Joey, Honda, Serenity and Ryou when Akira walked in.

"Oh Hi Aki!" Yugi greeted, "I think Yami went upstairs, want me to get him?"

"It's okay I'll get him you keep beating them at Chinese checkers." Akira smiled.

"He's not beating me!" Joey announced.

"Uh Joey, you're the one with mostly all their pieces still in their original spot." Honda informed.

"Sure, take Akira's side!" Joey snapped, "I'm just planning my strategy."

"Strategy for what, losing?" Anzu asked, "Even I'm doing better and I've never played before."

"Shut up! You are all against me!" Joey said, "And you miss KAIBA started it all!"

"I aim to please Joey," Akira said turning around and walking up the stairs.

"It's funny to see how quickly Joey snaps at a Kaiba," Ryou stated, "Especially when that Kaiba is usually proving a point."

"Do I have any friends in this world?" Joey asked.

"Maybe the monkeys in Africa…" Honda stated.

"Or the Gorilla's in the zoo." Serenity added.

"You two? My own sister!" Joey said, "I HATE this game!"

Akira continued up the stairs so their teasing Joey was muffled and barely audible. She checked the bathroom but no one was there. So she checked Yami's room in the far back. She walked in and saw Yami sitting on the floor. There were pictures sprawled out all over the floor in front of him and the Millennium Puzzle lay beside him. Akira was going to say something but Yami seemed like he was in a trance. She walked up into the room and knelt down beside Yami on his left. She looked at Yami who looked really sad before turning her gaze to the floor. They were pictures of Egypt and the pyramids. Some were written facts about Egypt's history but she didn't read any of it. She knew then why he was sad. He was home sick. She lightly wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder. Yami, although still upset and starring at the pictures, lifted his hand up to grab onto Akira's left arm while is right arm grabbed onto her right hand slung over his shoulder.

"Everything's over, I have my memories back," Yami spoke softly, "But something's missing. As I gaze at these pictures and read this history, something is missing inside of me, making me sad. Do you know?"

"Of course I do." Akira soothed, "You're home sick…you wish to see the land of your birth right? You long for the smell of the desert, the hot sun and the ever long quest for water."

Akira joked at the last part but knew Yami got what she meant. He tightened his grip.

"How do you do it Akira?" Yami asked turning his head so he was starring into Akira's deep blue eyes, "How do you bury your sadness and feelings."

"I don't." Akira said, "And you shouldn't. If you bury your feelings, it's not the same as solving it or relieving it. It's always there. Subconsciously you'll always feel it, and it never goes away. The only way to make it go away is to cure it."

"How?" Yami asked, "My time, my home isn't in this era…how can I cure something that's already gone?"

"…I'm not sure what to say," Akira said, "I know…your home is in the past but there's a reason you're still here. To protect Yugi. To be the eternal friend and guardian he's needed for so long."

"And you," Yami added, "I couldn't leave…I couldn't leave you or Yugi."

"Yami," Akira said, "It may not relieve your pain, but why don't we go to Egypt one day? On a trip…just you and me."

"I'd like that," Yami said, "Thank you."

"You know I'd do anything for you-" Akira began but before she could finish, she got cut off by Yami's lips connecting with hers in what they call a kiss. Suddenly, they broke apart because of a scream. Yami and Akira immediately stood up and ran down the stairs.

"Grandpa…please…please get up!"

**End of Chapter 1**

Summary for Chapter 2: Chihiro has difficulties separating Malik from his Yami Marik and can't understand why Malik rather do evil then good. Yugi's grandfather is on his death bed and the person he never thought he'd see again, comforts him.

Don't worry everyone! This isn't the end for Akira, Yami and Seto! They'll come back later, but I thought I'd end it there. What a horrible place to leave off eh? Well, R&R and I'll get working on the second chapter. I know it gets depressing near the end but I was listening to the Gundam Seed song called 'Tears' and if anyone has heard that song, they'll know why.


End file.
